The Happiness in the Tradition
by carol204
Summary: There's no better way to wake up. Rated M for a reason. Smut. Fluffly one-shot. Enjoy!


**Okay, here I am. Again. **

**So, I had this idea for a story and I wanted to share it with you. What can I say? I love the holidays. **

**But, before anything else, I wanted to ask you to please, PLEASE, leave your comments. It makes me happy and stimulated, and a happy and stimulated writer wants to write more. In the end, everybody wins. ;) **

**One more thing, in case you were wondering, I've already started to write the next chapter of my other story, ****Fix Us****, and I intend to post it 'till the end of this week. **

**So, if you haven't read it yet and you think that it's time for Hannah to go, you can visit to my profile and take a look, see if you like it and leave your comments! It's marked as a one-shot, and it works like one for now. In later chapters, I intend to change the classification from K+ to M, so tell me if I'm any good at it! lol**

**That's it. I hope you all enjoy it.**

_**WARNING: Spoilers free!**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

****

**The Happiness in the Tradition**

He was immersed in a deep pool of pure heaven. Everything around him smelled like apple, lily and something else that made the whole scenario gloriously sensual. _Her_ scent. He couldn't see anything or feel anything, but _that_ smell had the power to make this whole experience abnormally satisfying.

As his eyes slowly opened to the first gleams of the sun in this cold winter morning, he understood the reason of the glorious feeling that, if possible, only intensified as he regained consciousness. The woman sleeping by his side, who was being possessively held by his strong arms and had all of her beautiful brown hair scattered on the pillow. Her back was entirely pressed into his front naked body, becoming impossible for him to move his head any place farther than five inches from her balmy locks.

He could feel, deliciously pressed against his already very awake cock, the rounded curve of her buttocks. His arms were protectively around her waist, refusing to let her out of his grip, and he could sense, more than he could hear, the soft noises of her deep breath.

The movement of his breathing mingled with hers created a very soft friction on the bare skins of his chest and her smooth back. One of his hands, lying gently across her stomach, started to trace its path across her skin, moving his fingers down her belly to where the smooth and thin hair of her womanhood could be found.

His other hand, lying beneath her sleeping form, made its way to one of the soft globes of her breasts, squeezing it thoughtfully. He loves the way it always seems to weigh and mold perfectly against his fingers, like her body has been designed to be combined with his. In moments like these, he would even dare to say, if she believe it like he did, that she is – she has always been – his soul mate.

He felt, in the hand which was now caressing her most sensitive parts, the moisture that was slowly dripping from her core. Silently parting her folds, he used his middle finger to slowly caress the prominent nub. Her hips started to move, pressing her sex more firmly into his awaiting hands. Easily sliding his finger across her slippery folds, he inserted it into her warm opening and watched her whole body bend in pure bliss.

"You're so sexy" he whispered quietly in her ear, moving his finger rhythmically and inserting, after some time, a second one "So fucking hot"

Her moans became louder, and he pressed himself harder, rubbing her nipple and pinching it from time to time, until it became evident that she was awake.

"Gosh…" Her voice was husky from sleep, and her moans were becoming louder at each stroke "Harder"

He obeyed, pressing a third finger into her, and enjoyed the fact that she was already completely stretched.

"So tight"

Her hips were moving in a very sensual way, and he thought for a moment that he could be able to come just from the sight of her. Sometimes, it still amazed him how complete this woman made him, and how he would never, for the rest of his life, desire anyone else but her. She was perfect for him, and he was in love with her. Deeply in love with her.

He fastened the rhythm, and rubbed his dick in her sweet ass. Her moans became louder, and he felt the moment her walls started to clutch his fingers.

"Let it go babe. I've got you. Come for me."

And she did. Desperately turning her head around, she met his mouth in a fierce kiss, which he promptly corresponded. Her screams were swallowed by their mouths as her body released wave after wave of liquid pleasure. The trembling continued for a while longer than he expected, making him presumptuously wonder if any man had ever made her feel this way. Well, he thought, it doesn't really matter since no man ever will, never again.

He withdrew his fingers from inside of her, bringing them tentatively to his mouth and sucking them dry. She tasted just as good as she smelled, if not better, and he had to remind himself of the painfully evident erection so that he would be convinced to use some other time to savor her. Releasing his fingers with a loud pop, he brought his mouth to her temple, giving her a tender kiss. After that, he followed a path with his lips to her ear, sucking on her lobe. All the while, she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the post-orgasm feeling and his ministrations. Removing himself from behind her, before hearing a small whimper from the woman beside him, he gently pushed her to lie on her back and positioning himself above her. For the first time that morning, blue eyes met brown.

"You're beautiful" He said softly.

"So are you" Her response was nothing less than sincere, and his heart ached with joy.

"I love you"

"I know" A whisper "But I want you to prove it to me anyway"

A pair of smiles.

"Say it" He begged. She knew what he wanted. He never allowed them to go any further without her saying the words. And after months of giving themselves to each other; after everything that they went through to get to the point they are today, she could never deny him that.

"Make love to me"

And then he entered her. Quick and tenderly. She didn't know he had positioned himself on her entrance, but knowing this man like she does, she shouldn't be surprised. He knew her body like no one else. Sex with him was like everything else that happens between them: Familiar. Intense. Passionate.

His cock filled her to the core, and he was home. _She_ was his home. With her. Inside of her. He could spend the rest of his life like this. Proving her they were perfect together. Proving her that she was the one, and that he knew. He still does.

He started to move. Slowly at first, trying to find their rhythm. Her body met his at each stroke, and soon, they were both panting and breathing heavily, moving frantically at each other. One of his hands found her right breast, firmly squeezing it. She moaned louder and arched, so her back wasn't touching the mattress anymore. Slipping one hand behind her to support the weight, he brought her body closer to his awaiting lips. Bringing his head down, he took one erect nipple into his hot mouth, sucking him and gently biting it, causing a wave of electricity to roam her entire body.

Her arms went on her own accord to lace behind his neck, pulling him to her. She kissed him hard, trusting her tongue through his parted lips, savoring his unique taste. His tongue invaded her mouth and repeated the same movements their inner bodies were making.

His moans became louder, and soon after he let go of her lips, she traced a path of kiss along his cheek, jaw and neck, making her way back to his ear. "You're close, aren't you?"

He could do nothing more than nod. His eyes were close, and his face showed how much he was holding himself back.

"Let it go babe" The endearment term slipped past her lips unnoticed, and he wouldn't be the one to to make any comments now.

"Ladies-" In "First" Out

"Believe me, that won't be a problem"

At this point, they were both too close from the eminent peak. Their sweaty bodies were moving uninterruptedly, and their kisses became frantic. It didn't take long for him to recognize the familiar butterflies at the bottom of his belly, and the feeling of his balls twitching.

"I'm coming" He gasped.

"So am I"

Her walls narrowed, her back lifted from bed, and her screams ware once again swallowed by his mouth. Only this time, there was his cry as well. The feeling of her coming beneath him triggered his own release, and soon he was emptying himself inside of her, letting go of his own body to fall upon her. He knows she loves his weigh on her, and today he just feels too tired to move. Still, he is careful to support some of his body onto the mattress.

After coming back from their high, he grips her cautiously and turns them around, with him still inside of her, forcing her to lay her head on his chest. The feeling of pure contentment is undeniable, and he feels, not for the first time, like the luckiest guy in the world. Her eyes are slightly open as he caresses her damp forehead and plant kisses on her flushed face every now and then.

"Good morning" He said after a while, and that makes her smile.

"It's a very good morning" She agrees, sated "What was that?"

"Christmas tradition" He says with a smirk, and she can't help but play along.

"I've never heard of that one"

"It's new" he states "It's called 'Sex with your hot and smart girlfriend on Christmas morning'. Very important to guarantee a healthy and happy holiday"

She laughs, and the throaty sound seems to make his cock twitch inside of her. It's unbelievable to notice how easily this woman can make him feel like a horny, hormonal teenager all over again.

When her laughter subsides, she snuggles closer to him, giving his chest a moist kiss.

"We should be more careful next time, though. I bet you wouldn't like the idea of Parker catching us during coitus. Although, I believe we could handle this kind of situation if we treat it in a simple, natural way. I surely believe I would be able to explain him the process of proc-"

"Wow! Slow down!" He suddenly sat, forcing him to slip out of her, and the cold air of December was much more evident without her body to keep him warm. The action was followed by a moan of protest of her own "First of all: There's absolutely _no way_ I'm gonna let _you_ explain _that_ to Parker. It's a father-son thing, okay? You'll probably traumatize him for the rest of his life" She opened her mouth to protest, but he was faster "Second: don't use the word _coitus_. It makes me feel like an animal. The word is love. _Making love_. Get it?"

"Get what?" Her puzzled look was adorable, and he couldn't resist linking his arm around her and pulling her head to him, giving her an endearing kiss close to her mouth.

"I can't believe this is our first Christmas together" he whispered close to her lips.

"Well, technically, it's not" she said matter-of-factly "We have spent at least 5 Christmas together since we met"

"Yeah, but this is our first one as a family"

"We were already a family. Not the traditional type, but it's like you said: there's more than one kind of family"

Her words touched him deeply, and he wondered if it was possible to keep falling for this woman every day a little bit more. She was right; they've been a family or a long time. They were the center.

"And just so you know, I love you too" She said, before given him a quick kiss on the lips.

His smile was contagious, and soon they were both grinning at each other, lying on his bed in the morning of their first Christmas as an actual couple, after one of the most sensual love-making session they've ever experienced. Happiness didn't seem as a word strong enough.

Pulling her to him one more time, he returned to his previous position, and closed his eyes, trying to engrave the moment to the memory before it was time to wake up to Parker's enthusiastic yells at the vision of all the presents that were laying underneath the Christmas tree this year. For now, they would just enjoy the last few minutes of their new tradition.

"Merry Christmas, Bones"

* * *

**Review are very, VERY much appreciated! **


End file.
